fishwranglerfandomcom-20200214-history
Poles
Poles Below is a list of the poles you can buy. Click on any of the images to access more detailed information about each pole. Each pole comes equipped with its own special lure. Each pole has different attributes, which can improve your chances of making a catch. Some poles require a certain amount of minimum points before you're able to buy them. Pole Damage The fish at Blue Crescent, Sans Culpra, Snowpeak River and Snowpeak Summit are known to cause damage to your pole while fishing at those locations. It is suspected, although unconfirmed, that low level poles are more susceptible to damage while high level poles are more resilient (although not invincible) when fishing there. When a pole other than the Cubey Incinerator is damaged, it needs to be returned to the Blue Crescent repair shop where one of the underpaid deckhands will repair the broken pole for a fee. The damaged pole must be the currently activated pole in order for it to be repaired. Note, a handy shortcut to repairing spear guns while diving at Sans Culpra is to click the "NEEDS REPAIR!" link that appears next to the pole name in the pole list. This will magically take you to the Blue Crescent repair shop without having to leave Sans Culpra. (Note the same 'trick' works for boat repairs as well). The Cubey Incinerator can only be repaired by Earl at his Lava Shack. The costs of the repair differs per pole and can be seen below. As an added bonus, after repairing a pole or boat, you'll receive 20%* of the repair cost in points. (*Subject to change without notice) For example: A repair that costs 10,000 gold, will reward 2,000 points. However, the damage has to be non-accidental - Lava damage, using the wrong pole in the wrong location, broken piston from running out of Fuel and damaging the Beat up Dinghy in Blue Crescent are types of damages that are not rewarded experience points. You do not get points for repairing your Cubey Incinerator when you destroy it to get an ice cube. Returning Poles At one point in time there was the option of returning your pole for a portion of the purchase price based on how long you have owned the pole. Players recommended that you keep all of your poles because they can be used in Monthly Tournaments and the Sans Culpra Quest. This is likely why it was taken out of the game. Pole Leveling Poles level differently between regular fishing (this includes Crew Trips and Monthly Tournament casts) versus Night Fishing trips: *While actively fishing, poles level with almost every cast - but the rate of leveling is doubled when a fish is caught than when your chum is stolen. An outright miss ("Didn't catch anything" or a "whiff"/"wiff") does not increase your pole level. *When you are on a Night Fishing Trip, your pole leveling is based upon the number of catches during that trip. *Poles do not level at all on Captain Trips (as of Sept 22, 2009). Red Love Chum has a significant impact on leveling *On regular fishing casts, the use of Red Love Chum quadruples the percent pole increase per cast (and hence quarters the number of casts required per level) whether a fish is caught, a fish evaded your pole or on an outright miss. *While Night Fishing, Red Love Chum doubles the percent pole increase per catch. The following table details the pole leveling rate of each pole for both regular fishing trips and Night Fishing catches. 1 Without Red Love Chum, the Cubey Incinerator will only level while fishing in Magma Reef. The Cubey Incinerator cannot be used normally during a Night Fishing trip - details on the effect of using this pole while Night Fishing can be found here. 2 The Pneumatic Spear starts at a minimum of level 5 after the upgrade. Thus only the casts required to reach an additional 45 levels are shown in the table. Depending on the level of the Spear Gun at the time of the conversion, the actual number of casts required may be less than this. 3 Figure quoted is the minimum number of casts required in order to fully max the pole. Any casts made while these poles are at their current max level before the next add-on is purchased are not counted towards pole leveling and hence will make the actual number of casts made higher. Note: These counts are not updated with pole augmentations available through quests. They represent the casts to level 50 pole except for the Holy Liberator and Evil Obliterator which are calculated to level 80. 4 Note it has been reported that the basic Spear Gun levels according to the old scheme (a constant 4% per non RLC cast regardless of whether a fish has been caught or not) and not as described above. It is not known whether this is intentional or whether that pole was overlooked when the current pole leveling scheme was introduced. The rate described above reflects what the pole leveling rate should be to retain consistency with the pole leveling rate of the other poles, but this may not match personal experience. 5 The Symbiotic Poles' rate of leveling progressively increases as you open Sigs Vault and Sigs Wasteland. These are current as of new leveling rules effective 12/20 5:30 pm FVT. Dynamic Pole Leveling in Icelantica and Sig's Lab The Icelantica and Symbiotic poles do not come as "Level 1/50", they come as "Level x/y" and then you are able to purchase add-ons which add to your poles base level. This allows you to further advance and bring your pole up to "Level x/100" for Icelantica poles and Level x/?? for Symbiotic poles (maximum level currently unknown). This feature was added to create more short-term goals plus it is exciting to unlock new add-ons and see them in action. Each Icelantica pole add-on can be purchased once a minimum requirement of pole level and Evilness and Goodness points have been met. Each Symbiotic pole add-on can be purchased once a minimum requirement of pole level is met and the proper mutation mix has been completed. The Symbiotic pole table will be updated as more upgrades are discovered and requirements are learned. Category:Equipment Category:Poles